


All In

by Musical_life



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: A look into what happens after Deuces.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BittersweetAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/gifts).



> For Rowena and everyone in the Iwaipego Discord, enjoy!

Akira calls up Prince and asks if he wants to help update Ren’s casino.

“Of course!” He exclaims.

“You remember the location, right?”

“I never forgot,” Prince reassures. “See you in 40 minutes?”

“See you then.”

Prince rubs his hands with glee, a chance to update Ren’s casino with his grandson’s blessing, what a boon! He grabs his keys and heads out.

* * *

Akira gets off the phone and looks around at the old, gaudy, casino. This place has seen better days he thinks to himself. He wanders around the place, lost in old memories. He shakes himself out of memory lane just as Prince walks through the door.

“I hope you don’t mind the fact that I made a stop along the way,” Prince’s voice comes from behind Akira as he turns to face the other man.

“Not at all,” Akira assures.”So what ideas did you have in mind?”

“Let me look around the old place, my memories are half-faded after all, I can give you an idea after that.”

“Okay,” Akira agrees, leaving Prince to his musings before handing him a pad and a pencil.

“Thank you, Akira-chan.”

Akira goes back to Iwai’s side and kisses him. “Hey, Gun daddy.”

“Hey yourself, Baby.”

Overhead, some American metal starts playing.

“Found the sound system, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, Baby.”

Akira leans back against Munehisa who wraps his arms around his young lover.

“It’s funny how things turn out, I remember playing with you as a kid and now here we are,” Akira muses.

“Is that how you knew…?” Iwai trails off as Akira chuckles.

“Yes, I told you, I forget nothing.”

Naoki returns with a filled notepad, some things are rubbed out before being filled back in.

Akira flips through the list. “I agree with getting rid of most of the Phoenix motifs, the stained glass window is staying, however.”

“True, it would cost a lot to remove…” Prince agrees dubiously.

“I also thought about renaming the casino,” Akira admits.

“To what?” Prince looks curious.

“Arsene’s Retreat.”

“I see, that would pay homage to Ren-chan as well as the double meaning.”

“That was the idea,” Akira winks.

“Let me run the numbers with my team and see how much it would cost to update the place as well as add in new restaurants, I’m guessing it’ll be a few hundred thousand though. I’ll talk to Tatsuya about funding it so don’t worry on that end.”

“Thanks, Prince.”

“No problem, the hotel just needs some modern upgrades, new electronics, etc…”

“I can take care of the hotel, we didn’t use all of the money from our escapades so I have a few thousand left.”

“Okay, just let Tatsuya know if you run into any problems.”

“I will,” Akira turns to Munehisa. “How would you like to be the manager of security?”

“It would give the grunts something to do if that was your plan.”

“It was,” he admits.

“Then I accept baby,” Munehisa kisses Akira again.

* * *

Two years later, Arsene’s Retreat is open for business and Akira stands where his grandfather used to, looking down at the casino. ”The laws have changed since Shido was taken down, I’m glad to see that we’re able to run this place freely. The high limit games are still for Family only though.”

“We’ve got a card counter down there, I’m going to talk to the guy,” Akira informs Iwai, who just nods.

Akira pulls the guy aside and leads him over to a corner before having a short word with the scared man. He offers him a security job and Hiroki agrees.

Prince is leaning against the railing when he returns. “Tatsuya is pleased with how popular this place has become, you are a great boon to the Family. He’s been talking about offering you Tsuda’s place.”

“I suppose I should give him a call then.”

Tatsuya speaks from behind Akira. ”No need, young one.”

Akira turns to face Tatsuya. “Jiji-sama,” he bows.

“Your answer, Akira-chan? I can see you have one already,” after waving away the formality. 

Akira chuckles. “I accept, Tatsuya.”


End file.
